


Maybe

by VCM_EL



Series: Random Kurotsuki, hell yeah [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More tags will be added later, No Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, im bored, im not sure, kurooXtsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCM_EL/pseuds/VCM_EL
Summary: Umm... Idk it just sc I guess. Don't read it bc it's shit.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All you goddame bastards](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+you+goddame+bastards).



Kissing kuroo was never my intention. His mouth, hot and velvet, ruining everything Im trying to think. His hands hungered way of grabbing at me, made it easy to get caught up. Before I have time to argue he's running his fingers through my hair, up and down my back... And finally coming to rest on my hips. He pulls me in tight agents his chest, breathing me in slowly.

Kuroo obviously knows what he is doing.

Sliding his tongue over my bottom lip before biting down lightly. My eyes start to roll back in response to the arousal bolting through me. My mouth falls open and he glides his tongue agents mine, deepening the kiss. In minutes he has me moaning into his mouth and, swaying my hips under his touch. Completely lost in the circumstances. He takes his time pulling away...running my lips between his teeth. When his mouth suddenly leaves mine, I desperately try to calm myself.

"Tusuki.."

His hands lower to my inner thigh. I look up at him. His face is flushed, and hair more of a mess then usual. Perfect... I think. I nod my head slowly not able to look away from his mouth. His eye widen at my approval. He grabs my hand leading me to the bed, and pushes me down quickly. I'm still dazed from the kiss, until kuroo startles my waist. Now being able to feel his erection pressed agents my thigh. I start to softly lift into him, out of pure spite. Wanting to feel him completely... I'm a lot more lustful then expected. In response he starts to grind back well unbuttoning my shirt. He lowers himself to my ear, trailing his tongue along the divots. Then down to my neck leaving a trail of wet kisses. He bites and sucks on my nape, making me jerk my hips into his own. Happy with the reaction he continues lapping at my neck, finally undoing the last button on my shirt. Working his thumb under the elastic band of my trousers easily. To my pleasure he has stated to smooth his fingers over the outline of my crotch. At the same time planting kisses down my cheats, taking his sweet time. Inch by inch coming closer to the place were I need him the most. His tongue stars to circle my navel slowly and his hand is directly over my cock. I squirm eagerly, growing more inpatient at his teasing.

" Do you want me?" Kuroo asked as though it wasn't odious.

"Yes" my voice breathy and drenched with lust.

" Im not convinced.... Maybe if you begged I would consider." He said with a sly grin.

"P-please Kuroo more,"

"More?... What do you want me to do?" He says before sticking his tongue belly button

.Weird.Something snaps in me. My hand flying from its place griping sheets to his jaw. I pull his face upward to meet my gaze.

"I want that annoying mouth of yours, rapped around my dick, before I'm driven crazy by your ridiculous teasing-"

 Kuroo's eyes widen, and sparkle with a devilish look the he answers.

"My pleasure" His words barely stand as a warning, before he takes my dick into his mouth.

Swallowing inch after inch without hesitation, taking me deep into his trout well ringing the bottom side. My moans are loud and wild, I've forgotten any reason to try and keep quite.

"Feels...so...good-" I manage between voice breaking groans. He continues, bobbing his head to a rhythm. His lips drip with my pre-come, m already on edge

"Wait,.. Kuroo- I'm close" His movements grow faster, showing no remorse for my pleads. Mercilessly suck down hard on my tip before scarfing down my length.

"If you keep that up I'm gonna come.."

He pulls his mouth off with a 'pop', "That's the point, now shut up and come in my mouth!"

"Wait what?-....oh, fuck.." I finally come, spilling down his trout, only intencying my orgasm. He sucks hard, milking me dry. When I finally come down from my orgasmic high, I'm meet with the site of Kuroo managing to swallow the last of my cum, some trike long from the corners of him mouth. His face flush, and looking engulfed in ecstasy. He was shaking in his own arousal, whimpering lightly with the last gulp.

"Tasty" he says liking his fingers. I can't help my jaw when it drops in amazement and a new wave of arousal. He had consumed every drop, and looked oddly sexy well doing it. Fucking Great. 

He combs through my bed room, gathering cloths. My legs feel weak, I don't even think of moving. I can hear the door click, before his words echo through the room. 

"See you latter, glasses-kun..."

I lay there still dazed, wondering what this 'later' will be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is pretty bad. I'm bored and felt like writing this...so don't hate me. Hope u still enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading


End file.
